


Never Off

by drunkenpandaren



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkenpandaren/pseuds/drunkenpandaren
Summary: What do you do when your friend sleeps with a knife under her pillow? Spoilers for She-Ra Season 2





	Never Off

Never Off

=====

Glimmer notices it, when they first bring Adora back to Castle Bright Moon, and give her the room.

After Adora’s bed was replaced with something more practical, she had checked in on her to see if the ex-Horde member had been sleeping peacefully. More or less. Just to see if the girl was sleeping well, and certainly not to see if she hadn’t run off to her old allies. You know, just out of nervousness. Even with their uneasy friendship being forged through a tense day of camaraderie, Glimmer couldn’t help but feel worried that Adora might have some misgivings about staying in the castle.

That’s when she saw the knife.

It was a simple Horde Dagger, but it was naked, unsheathed, and lay under Adora’s pillow. It was buried under the fluff that was her head, as she rested there, seemingly unaware of the danger that sleeping with a weapon could cause.

Glimmer backed away quickly, fearing she might wake Adora and invoke her wrath in a sleeping fury.

The next morning, Adora didn’t mention the knife, or seemed to have taken it with her. No mention or sign of the blade was on her, having stowed it away somewhere in her room. But Glimmer knew it was in the building, laying there.

=====

Weeks passed. And Glimmer grew more comfortable with Adora around. Adventure followed. Princesses rejoined the rebellion. She entered Adora’s room again and fell asleep studying a map when she helped a sleepy Adora to her bed.

That’s when she saw that the knife was still there, still naked, still there.

But this time, it was paired with a sheathe. A sign of careful caution instead this time, a sign that Adora was lowering her guard, and that things were coming to normal routine now. Glimmer could relax, knowing that Adora was in a better mental state.

So Glimmer slept over that night, with Bow. And the pair exchanged tips, did Adora’s nails, and the knife was forgotten.

=====

Months passed.

Glimmer was captured. So was Bow.

The knife was back, once more. Naked as before. Adora was sleeping, but her hand was under her pillow again. Training had begun in earnest now, mastering the power of She-Ra. Adora was growing more and more tense as the month was wearing on. Glimmer could see that Adora was Always On. Never stopping.

She worried about her friend. But she let it eat at her. She let Entrapta’s death eat at her, inside and out.

And then, Entrapta was alive. And working for the Horde. It hurt her, and Adora wanted to go back for her.

It was a hard pill to swallow.

Glimmer almost started to sleep with a knife under her own pillow, but found the hardness under her own couldn’t keep her safe. So she kept her father’s staff at her side, as a comfort. When that failed, she stayed up long hours, writing in her journal until she passed out.

There was some levity, in the whole situation. Once in a while, things got better. Things did get worse, but things did get better.

=====

Glimmer found a arrow stuck in her room, with a message pinned to it. In a rush, she ran to Adora’s room and in a panic, woke her with a yell.

Adora roared upwards, knife in hand but she didn’t strike, only held it, instantly awake. Glimmer knew her friend wouldn’t strike, but protect.

But even as she explained that Bow was missing, she knew her friend, couldn’t stop being a soldier. That she was Always On. Never Off.

**Author's Note:**

> I put off watching She-Ra 2018 for a year, and then I watched the whole thing in a week. This happened.
> 
> Posted 5/17/2019  
> 11:45PM


End file.
